


CharPlant - Wouldn't I Know?

by tinysocks



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysocks/pseuds/tinysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one off thing I decided to write. i've been reading a lot of Charplant on here tonight and thought I would try my hand at some myself. And comments wqould be appreciated and I'll try to do any requests.</p>
    </blockquote>





	CharPlant - Wouldn't I Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one off thing I decided to write. i've been reading a lot of Charplant on here tonight and thought I would try my hand at some myself. And comments wqould be appreciated and I'll try to do any requests.

Title: Wouldn't I Know?  
Author: SecretShipper1  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Nothing I can think of.

Ed's POV

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I mean, me and Charlie may not have been life long friends, but we had certainly known each other for several years now, was this really going to happen. He guessed that he had liked Charlie from the first time he had met him, and those feelings had only grown over time, but, was there a chance that maybe Charlie felt the same way he did, and for all these years they had both been feeling these emotions but being too shy to mention it? Of course that couldn't be the case, he would know. If Charlie liked him back surely he would be able to tell? Though if he had only realised he own emotions now, how could he trust his interpretation of anybody else's?

I needed to go and talk to him about all of...this. Whatever this was. It was unlikely that he felt the same, but he could not live with this nawing feeling in his chest, he needed to know if this could go anywhere, once he knew that he could move on, in whichever direction it took him.

Charlie's POV

He saw Ed walking towards him. He could see that small smile playing on his lips, and the way that his eyes were always lifted higher when he was concentrating. He hadn't seen him look so serious before without a guitar in front of him. He was drawing closer now, and Charlie realised that he must have been staring at Ed, and quickly composed himself before he noticed. He couldn't let Ed know what he had been thinking for these past few months. He didn't want to ruin there friendship, and wouldn't he be able to tell if Ed felt the same? Wouldn't he know?

Ed's POV

He walked up to Charlie, his breathe catching in his thorat as he struggled to form the words he knew he needed to get out.  
"Charlie, I...erm...well, recently, I've been thinking...you know that I think your really nice and...well...I like you. A lot. I don't really know...how else to say it...just that it's more than that" He took a deap breathe  
"Charlie, I think I love you"  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth, it seems as though times had frozen. Charlie wasn't saying a word and why should he?

Charlie POV

I didn't know what to say. I had wanted this for so long and just didn't know what to say. I looked up at Ed and he looked dejected. I realised it had been around aminute since he had spoken and now he thought that I didn't like him back! I still had no idea how to formulate my thoughts into concieveable words so I did the only and best thing I could think of. I got to my feet and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I love you too" He smiled, and moved his hand over to mine, the small smile I had seen earlier had no strethed accross his face, as he moved in to kiss me once more.


End file.
